CHENMIN SMUT (NC 21)
by Kim Min Jong
Summary: FF YAOI CHENMIN ONESHOOT! isinya penuh dosa alias konten dewasa,so bijak bijaklah readers gacuman chenmin ada yang lain juga tergantung readers YAOI! BXB LEMON! SMUT! MAU LIAT YANG LENGKAP?MONGGO KE WATTPAD:minjong2199


Kim Jongdae putra pemilik sekolah hanbong high school,sifatnya yang sombong semena mena dan nakal  
"minggir kalian semua aku ingin duduk disini"hentak jongdae lelaki yang sedang duduk ditempat itupun hanya menundukan kepalanya dan langsung pergi  
"mau makan apa tuan jongdae"seorang penjaga kantin langsung menghampiri jongdae  
beginilah jika jongdae sudah duduk di kursi kantin salah satu penjaga kantin harus menghampirinya dan bertanya 'apa yang kau inginkan tuan jongdae?' sungguh ia harus diperlakukan seperti raja disini

"seperti biasa"ucapnya  
"hey dude"suara berat yang berasal dari sampingnya itupun menyita perhatian nya  
"kemana saja kau park?aku mencarimu dikelas tadi"ucap jongdae  
"aku?oh aku habis mengisi nutrisi untuk little park tadi"dan tak lama kemudian makanan yang di pesan jongdae datang dan chanyeol langsung menyambarnya  
"siapa lagi kali ini park"jongdae tidak perduli karena chanyeol yang langsung menyambar makanan nya,toh teman nya hanya 3 disini (oh jangan lupakan mereka bertiga juga tidak kalah dengan jongdae)

"lelaki,shit dia lebih sempit dari wanita dan aku rasa aku memiliki rasa padanya"jelas chnyeol  
"oh my fucking god,kalian bertiga ternyata tidak normal omong omong mana sehun dan jongin?"ujar jongdae sambil memakan makanan nya  
"entahlah mungkin mati dan kini tersisa kau normal?huh yang menciptakan rasa cinta itu tuhan"jawabnya asal namun benar  
"menjijikan,penis bertemu penis itu bagaimana rasanya"  
"yah lebih sempit dari va-"

"hey idiot"ucapan chanyeol terhenti dan sontak chanyeol jongdae menengok ke sumber suara  
"dasar albino idiot tidak tahu diri kemana saja kau?"jongdae menatapnya jengah  
"ke minimarket membeli ini"ucap sehun sambil melemparkan kantong belanjaan nya ke arah jongdae  
"kondom?astaga kalian benar benar"jongdae menggelengkan kepalanya  
"laki laki butuh pelampiasan hasrat seks jongdae,makanya cepatlah cari pacar"kata jongin yang tiba tiba datang  
"memang harus ya?sudahlah aku bosan dengan kalian"jongdae meninggalkan ketiga temanya itu

 _ **JONGDAE POV**_

"jongdae ada kepala sekolah"ucap chanyeol yang duduk di samping ku  
segera aku melepaskan headseat yang ada di telinga ku,kepala sekolah itu adalah pamanku bagaimanapun aku harus tetap sopan hanya didepan nya saja,jika aku berlaku tidak sopan habislah black card ku ini  
"hm,terimakasih sudah mengingatkan"balasku  
Taklama kemudian pamanku masuk namun berbeda dia dengan seorang lelaki apa dia anak baru?tapi kenapa seragamnya seperti guru?

"siang anak anak"sapa pamanku dan langsung dijawab oleh seluruh anak anak (akupun termasuk)  
"kalian punya guru fisika baru,ah min seonsaemnim perkenalkan dirimu"pamanku tersenyum pada lelaki itu  
"anyeonghaseyo haksaeng,namaku kim min seok kalian bisa memanggilku min seonsaemnim aku harap kita bisa bekerja sama"ucap guru baru itu  
'akhirnya aku punya mainan baru lagi,paman aku mencintaimu'jeritku dalam hati  
"aku harap kalian bisa menerima min seonsaemnim aku pergi dulu,anyeong"pamanku meninggalkan kelas

"karena ini hari pertama aku mengajar kita tidak akan belajar tapi aku ingin lebih dekat dengan muridku"shit kenapa senyuman nya indah sekali  
"hey jongdae,bukankah guru baru itu cantik?siapa tahu cocok denganmu"goda chanyeol  
"memangnya aku gay seperti kalian bertiga!"seru jongdae  
12 menit guru itu mengenalkan dirinya mataku tidak bisa teralihkan darinya,oh god hormonku  
"ada pertanyaan?"ucapnya setelah selesai menjelaskan tentang dirinya

"apa saem sudah punya pacar?"  
"kenapa saem cantik sekali?"  
"aegyo juseyo~"  
lagi lagi guru itu hannya tersenyum sambil menutup kitty eyesnya  
"aku belum punya pacar"ucapnya  
"cantik?ah ani aku tampan"  
"aegyo?omona aku tidak pandai aegyo"dia bilang dia tidak pandai aegyo tapi ia malah memajukan bibirnya,Lord izinkan aku melumat bibir manis itu

 _ **END JONGDAE POV**_

Minseok mulai mengabsen satu persatu muridnya sampai pada akhirnya  
"Kim jongdae?"ucapnya namun jongdae malah sengaja bermain game di handphone nya  
"Yak Kim Jongdae haksaeng!"sentak minseok namun jongdae masih mengabaikan nya  
"hey bodoh kau dipanggi tuh"chanyeol menyiku perut jongdae  
"hah apa?aku hadir"ucapnya dan kembali bermain game  
"kim jongdae haksaeng maju kedepan!"minseok melempar spidolnya ke arah jongdae dan boom tepat mengenai wajah tampan jongdae itu

Sungguh,jongdae yang merasa kesenangan nya terganggu langsung mentap tajam kearah minseok  
"kenapa?kau tidak terima?disini kau itu muridku dan aku memperlakukan murid sama tidak ada yang dispesialkan!"bentak minseok jongdae yang kesal itu langsung menghampiri minseok  
sementara murid lain hanya menatap was was pada minseok  
"kau siapa memangnya"ucap jongdae dingin  
"aku gurumu,dan aku tidak suka murid yang tidak disiplin"  
"aku anak pemilik sekolahan ini,dan aku bisa saja mengeuarkanmu kapan saja jadi jangan ganggu kegiatanku!"

Minseok tidak perduli maupun dia anak presiden sekalipun dengan berani minseok membalasnya  
"jadi kau sangat terhormat begitu ya?jika iya kau pasti tau tata tertib dan kedisiplinan jatuhlah harga diri ayahmu mempunyai anak seperti mu"ucap minseok pedas  
"jadi kau mengabaikan ku begitu?baiklah pulang sekolah nanti akan kubuat kau meneriakan namaku bahkan bersujud padaku...minseok"jongdae langsung kembali ke tempat duduknya sambil memasang headset dikupingnya

 _ **SKIP**_

 _ **MINSEOK POV**_

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi,disaat semua orang sudah pulang murid kurang ajar itu masih setia di tempat duduknya  
aku memilih untuk mendiamkan nya,saat ingin keluar dengan cepat jongdae menghadangku  
"eits,kau masih punya urusan denganku"ucap jongdae  
"minggir aku ingin lewat"ucapku sabar  
"tidak bisa kau masih punya urusan denganku manis"ucapnya  
"YAK!atau aku akan memukulmu"ancamku  
"pukul saja jika bisa"saat aku ingin melayangkan pukulan ku,murid kurang ajar itu malah menahan nya dan menghimpitku diantara pintu hingga pintu itu tertutup  
"sekarang apalagi yang kau bisa hmm?"ia mulai mendekatkan wajahnya dan mempersempit jarak diantara kami  
CHUP

 _ **MINSEOK POV END**_

Jongdae membukam mulut minseok dengan bibirnya,tak hanya mencium jongdae bahkan melumatnya dengan kasar  
minseok berusaha untuk melepaskan ciuman itu,namun rasanya tidak bisa..kemana sabuk hitam yang selalu ia banggakan itu?  
geram karena sikap minseok,jongdae melepaskan ciuman nya dan juga dasi nya  
"sebentar lagi kau akan meneriakan namaku kim minseok,lihat saja nanti"ucapnya dengan seringai seringai mesum  
"apa yang ingin kau lakukan?"dengan cekatan minseok meraih kenop pintu namun gagal tangan nya sudah terlebih dulu diambil jongdae dan mengunci pintu kelas

"lepaskan aku brengsek!"minseok berusaha melepaskan genggaman tangan jongdae  
Jongdae semakin menyeringai dengan cepat ia mengikat tangan minseok dengan dasinya dan kembali menciumnya kasar  
"umhhh...ngah"minseok mencoba untuk melepaskan ciuman jongdae tapi gagal bahunya sudah dipegang oleh kedua tangan jongdae yang kekar tersebut  
bosan dibibir jongdae memindahkan ciuman nya ke arah leher suci minseok mencium menjilat lalu menghisapnya hingga ada tanda merah keunguan disana  
"ahh...hiks lepas hiks"minseok mulai terisak  
Sementara jongdae hanya menyeringai

"tidak bisa sayang,kita bahkan belum memulai"ucap jongdae di sela sela ciuman nya  
"brengsek kau hiks hiks"isakan itu terdengar makin kencang  
Jongdae mulai membuka kancing baju minseok dan minseok masih berusaha memberontak terhadap jongdae, jongdae yang geram langsung merobek paksa pakaian minseok  
"Tubuhmu Indah saem"bisik jongdae ditelinga nya  
"Lepaskan aku brengsek...hikss"  
"Saem,menurutmu kelas hanya bisa dilakukan untuk belajar bukan?"tanya jongdae sambil menjilat jilat cuping minseok

"Menurutku, kelas bisa digunakan sebagai sarana bercinta"lanjutnya  
"Seperti yang kita lakukan sekarang, lets fuck baby"dan jongdae kembali mencium bibir minseok kasar namun ia melepaskan ikatan dasi ditangan gurunya

 ** _JONGDAE POV_**

'aku rasa aku termakan omongan ku sendiri awalnya memang aku terkejut melihat bahkan mendengar ketiga temanku itu bercinta dengan pria namun sekarang?aku sedang bercinta guruku yang notabenenya adalah seorang pria'

Kudengar ia mendesah dan mulai menyerah dari pertahan nya lihat saja, kini tangan nya menjambak rambutku  
Sekarang ini aku tengah menghisap nipple nya  
"Aahh jongdae haksaenghh hentikan nghh"desahnya  
Tangan ku tak tinggal diam kini tangan ku berada didepan penisnya, oh lebih kecil dari milikku ternyata  
Aku mulai meremasnya pelan dan ia kembali mendesah hebat

"Jongdaeehh haksaengg...ahh ahhh"kudengar suara nya sudah mulai melemah dengan cepat kubuka celana nya  
"Wah sudah basah sayang?"godaku  
"Eummhh oohhh"aku mulai mendudukan minseok saem di meja guru kini ia sudah tidak menggunakan apapa hanya kaus kaki yang masih menempel dikaki nya  
"Aku akan membawamu ke surga dunia sayang,jadi tahanlah rasa sakitnya"aku mulai membuka celana seragamku dan terlihatlah penisku yang lebih besar dari minseok saem

 ** _JONGDAE POV END_**

Kaki minseok mulai melingkar Indah di pinggang jongdae membuat hole nya semakin terbuka lebar  
"Aku mulai ya cantik"  
JLEB  
"ARGHH APPO AHHH"teriak minseok, sungguh ia merasa terbelah menjadi dua ia masih suci bermain solo pun tidak pernah  
Tapi kenapa ia memberikan kesucian nya ke muridnya ini?  
"Ssstt, tenanglah saem penjaga sekolah bisa dengar nanti"jongdae kembali berbisik "jongdaeh...neomu appoh"ucap minseok

"Aku akan menggerakkan nya saem lakukan apa saja menghilangkan rasa sakit nya"setelah itu jongdae melumat kembali bibir minseok dengan sangat sensual dan perlahan ia menaik turunkan minseok didalam gendongan nya  
"Aahh ahh jongdae ahh"desah minseok ia hanya bisa pasrah sekarang  
"Sshh ahh fuck kau sempit sayang"jongdae makin mempercepat gerakan nya  
"Aahh...ahhh jong ahhh"tangan minseok meremas bahu jongdae yang masih terbalut seragam sekolah, menyebabkan baju itu kusut seketika

PLAK  
Jongdae menampar pantat minseok dan makin mempercepat gerakan naik turun nya  
"Auhhh jongdaeee fasterhh ahh"gotcha! Akhirnya minseok mendesah keenakan saat jongdae menghentak hentakan penisnya didalam lubangnya  
"Aku lelah sayang"jongdae melepaskan penisnya dari lubang minseok  
"Ahh haksaeng, kumohon aku keluar sebentar lagi"rintih minseok  
"Yasudah sekarang saem menungging lah"bagaikan ibunya minseok langsung menuruti perintah jongdae ia turun dari meja guru dan mulai menungging di lantai

JLEB  
"ahh haksaeng"ucapnya melemah  
"Oh yeshh fuck you so tight my cutie bitch"  
Jongdae menggerakan kembali dengan kasar sehingga minseok terhentak hentak  
"Ahhh jongdae-ya aahhh ahh"minseok mendesah keras  
"Yeshh scream my name bitch, scream my name!"Plak jongdae kembali menampar pantat minseok minseok yakin pantatnya sudah merah kalu ini  
"Aahh jongdae aku sampaiiihh"  
CROT! sperma minseok menyembur dikelas dan jongdae malah sengaja menyentuh kembali penis mungil minseok  
"Sayang aku juga sampai ahhh"  
CROT!  
sperma jongdae menyembur kedalam anus minseok sangking banyaknya hingga meluber keluar

Jongdae memungut kembali celana seragamnya dan  
"Akhirnya semua kegiatan kita terekam saem,aku akan menyebarkan nya nanti"ucap jongdae  
"Jangan hiks kumohon"minseok bersujud dikaki jongdae  
Jongdae menarik dagu minseok  
"Jangan pernah main main dengan kim jongdae!"jongdae mencengkeram dagu minseok kasar  
"Kumohon aku akan lakukan apa saja hikss kumohon aku baru dapat pekerjaan hiks"tangis minseok

"Benar apa saja?"minseok mengangguk  
"Jadilah pacarku"minseok menatapnya binggung  
"Yah, jadilah pacarku saem jujur kau yang pertama merengut ini"jongdae menunjuk penisnya  
"Aku...akuu"  
"Kau hanya punya 3detik"  
"Satu"  
"Akuu.. "  
"Dua"  
"Akuu.. Akuu"  
"Ti"  
"Aku mau"jawab minseok cepat  
"Yah aku mau jadi pacarmu, apa kau puas?"minseok mulai memungut bajunya

"Terimakasih sayang"jongdae mencium sekilas bibir minseok  
"Tanggung jawab!bajuku kau sobek!"minseok kembali mode garang nya  
"Aku akan mengantar mu pulang,ahh kajja sudah hampir malam"

 _Jangan ditiru okede_

 _ **TBC**_  
 _ **Hallo,ff ini sudah aku upload di wattpad sebelumnya aku hanya mencoba hal hal baru :'v dan yang mau liat wattpad aku ada di:minjong2199 (disana up setiap hari) sebelumnya maaf kurang hot authornya masih 04L maklumi ya kkk~  
-Jen mino waifeu **_


End file.
